Houston, We Have A Problem
by Holden-Thinks-You're-A-Phony
Summary: Spencer meets a little boy at a bus stop with a horrible past. With enemies in pursuit and a hostage situation unfolding, the team will have to work together to make sure everyone gets out alive. R &R please:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rain, the Boy, and the Car

It was a rainy day in Quantico, Virginia. Spencer Reid held his bag over his head as he ran from the corner to the bus stop. Just his luck that his car had broken down that morning and was currently in the shop. He had been late to work, something that rarely ever happened, and had had hours of deskwork, even for him. Normally Spencer wouldn't have minded deskwork, but he was having one of his headaches again, which made it practically impossible to focus. And then possibly the worst thing of all of the day occurred: Spencer had discovered that they had been out of coffee.

Talk about a bad day. Luckily, JJ had been able to drop him off at the corner near the bus stop. And soon enough Spencer was under the small awning of the stop. He stared at notice posted on the wall of the tiny structure and found out that all the buses were running late. Spencer groaned in frustration. He sat down on a bench and waited. At least he was out of the rain.

He looked up as small boy ran into bus stop structure. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and was soaking wet. He had dark hair and dark eyes, which stared at Spencer as he sat down next to him. Spencer wondered what a boy of about ten was doing alone at a bus stop at nine at night. The boy was sniveling into the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and Spencer realized the little boy was crying.

"Hey," said Spencer awkwardly, "Are you ok?" The boy looked up. His face was soaked with tears and the rain...and blood. A thin stream was trickling down the side of his face. "W-what happened to you?" asked Spencer more urgently.

"He-he's after me." Said the boy. Spencer realized he was breathing heavily, as though he had been running for a long time.

"Who's after you? What's your name? How old are you?" The boy ignored Spencer's questions.

"I-I think I lost him, but…I don't know." Spencer determined that the boy was in shock.

"Listen," began Spencer, but a solitary car pulling up to the corner interrupted him. The boy screamed and grabbed on to Spencer by the front of his sweater.

"It's him! It's him! You have to help me!" Yelled the boy, shaking Spencer by the collar of his shirt, tears streaming down his face. Spencer wasn't sure what to do. He pulled out his cellphone, but it was out of battery.

"C'mon." said Spencer grabbing the boy, and dragging him to the next street, which had a row of shops. He didn't know what was happening, but it couldn't be good. He could hear the car door opening behind him, and someone getting out.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind. "Get back here, you little bastard!" The boy became totally frantic and pulled away from Spencer, running ahead and away from the voice as fast as was humanly possible.

"Wait!" Yelled Spencer.

And then a wild chase ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy Guys! Thanks for all the +Alerts! They really mean a lot. PLEASE leave some reviews! Enjoy:**

"_Hey!" yelled a voice from behind. "Get back here, you little bastard!" The boy became totally frantic and pulled away from Spencer, running ahead and away from the voice as fast as was humanly possible. _

"_Wait!" Yelled Spencer. _

_And then a wild chase ensued._

Chapter 2: The bookstore, the gun, and the 'demons'

The boy was running astoundingly quickly, and Spencer was having trouble keeping up. They had been running for about twenty minutes all through the streets of Virginia, and had temporarily lost the man who had been chasing them. Spencer spotted a bookstore he knew and caught up to the boy. He dragged him into the store. Inside, he brought the boy over to an empty corner of the shop. Spencer bent so he was level with the boy and looked directly into his eyes.

"If you want to stop who ever is chasing us, I need you to answer to me. Can you do that?" The boy nodded.

"What is your name?"

"C-Charlie Ronson." He whispered.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Who was the man that was chasing us?" The boy gulped.

"My Dad." He said. "H-he's crazy."

"Crazy?" Spencer asked. "Could you be a bit more specific?"

"He hears voices." Said Charlie, eyes wide. Spencer swallowed uncomfortably. The fact that his mom was schizophrenic and heard voices too was a sensitive subject. "He says that the demons tell him to the things to me."

"What kinds of things?" asked Spencer quietly, not fully wanting to know the horrors the boy had through.

"Bad things." Whispered Charlie. "H-he has a gun. He told me he had to kill me. He said the demons were telling him to." He shuddered. At the words 'he has a gun'. Spencer had walked over to the shopkeeper he knew named Lou. Charlie trailed after him.

"Hey Lou, can I borrow the phone?" asked Spencer shortly.

"Yeah, sure Spencer. You know I got a new book on quantum physics I think you might enjoy. We're closing in twenty minutes, just so you know-"

"Hotch?" Spencer asked into the phone as he nodded at Lou.

"Reid? I thought you went home." Said Hotch.

"We have a situation." Said Spencer, lowering his voice. "There is a schizophrenic man chasing a little boy and I. He's got a gun, and he's having an episode. The boy says the man thinks that… Demons told him to try and kill the boy. We're at the store 'Lou's Bounty of Books'. And-" But before Spencer could finish talking he heard a gunshot, and experienced horrible pain. He fell to the floor and his vision became clouded. That was when he realized his foot was gushing blood. People screamed, and Charlie became frantic, a crazed expression spreading over his face. He was hidden behind a shelf of books, and Spencer could barely see him.

Spencer turned around to face the man who had shot him. He had brown hair and clearly hadn't shaved for days.

"Gimme your gun." He said to Spencer. "They told me the government was after me."

"Who told you?" asked Spencer, through a lot of pain. The more he understood about the man's fantasy, the better he could play into it.

"Those damn demons living inside of me." Said the man exasperatedly. "Except they're out of me now. Don't you see them?" Before Spencer could answer, a woman tried to sneak out the door.

"Hey!" Yelled the man. He shot the woman in the arm. She cried out and fell to the floor. "Nobody goes anywhere." No one in the store even blinked as the man pointed the gun around.

"Can I put the gun away now?" The man asked to what Spencer assumed were 'his demons'. After a moments pause he spoke again. "They tell me," he said "That I gotta kill Charlie. Where is he?" Lou, looking positively scared out of his wits spoke up.

"Who's Charlie?" he stammered.

"My son. WHERE IS HE?" yelled the man. Spencer made eye contact with Charlie, who had tears streaming down his face, and he weakly raised his finger to his mouth in a silent 'shh'. Charlie nodded.

Spencer was hurting so much. He needed medical attention, and so did the other woman. She wasn't moving. He needed a plan…And then he had one.

"Hey." Said Spencer to the man. "Ronson." The man locked his wild eyes on Spencer, who lay in pain, bleeding on the floor. "I-I know where Charlie is. All you have to do is pick up that phone." He pointed to the phone he'd used to talk to Hotch, and prayed he was still listening. Ronson eyed him suspiciously, and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

** A/N: Well, I think that went okay considering I had no flipping clue what I was going to write when I started. Thanks for reading Now if you direct you attention below you will see the review button. Please review(: Thanks! And leave me suggestions of what you want to happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the Reviews and +Alerts and Favs. Okay, Enjoy!**

_"Hey." Said Spencer to the man. "Ronson." The man locked his wild eyes on Spencer, who lay in pain, bleeding on the floor. "I-I know where Charlie is. All you have to do is pick up that phone." He pointed to the phone he'd used to talk to Hotch, and prayed he was still listening. Ronson eyed him suspiciously, and walked over to the phone and picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

Chapter 3: The Phone, the Bag, and the Laugh

"Hello?" said Hotch on the other end of the phone. He had been the only one still at work. After hearing two people being shot, he had sent local police over to the bookstore. He had also called his team, and was currently in his car driving over to bookstore.

"Who is this?" growled the voice on the other end. "Tell me where Charlie is or I'll blow this guy's brains out." Hotch cleared his throat.

"My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He said Calmly. He didn't know why Reid had told the man to call, but Hotch could only assume he was meant to stall the man.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" yelled the man. "They're gonna kill me if I don't find him."

"Who is going to kill you?" Asked Hotch.

Meanwhile, Spencer was desperately trying to reach his bag, which had fallen off his shoulder after he'd been shot. He was in so much pain, and reaching his arms out to reach the bag meant moving his bad leg. Tears brimmed his eyes. His gun was inside the bag, and distracting Ronson was his only way to get to it without attracting attention to himself. The situation was very delicate because if Ronson decided to turn around, it would probably be the end of Spencer. He was so close, his fingertips nearly touching the brown leather bag. So close…

"Oh my god!" screamed Ronson, responding to Hotch's question. "It's the fucking demons! How many times do I have to say it? Where's the hell is Charlie?"

"Well," said Hotch, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Can you describe them to me? The demons?" He could hear sirens in the background on Ronson's end. "You know I think the police are coming. If you go out with them, they might be able to stop the demons."

Ronson laughed. It was a bitter, crazed laugh, a laugh of a madman. It echoed in the dead silence of the store and hung there, and if anyone in the room had any doubts about the man's insanity, it ended in that moment.

"Nothing," He said, "And I mean nothing can stop the demons. Now, just tell me where he is! I already shot two people. I only need to shoot one more, but I'm gonna have to shoot more if you don't tell me!" his voice cracked a little. "I-I don't wanna die and they're gonna kill me if I don't kill him."

Hotch was running out of things to say…and Spencer was fading into blackness. The pain was horrible. He was so close to reaching the gun…so close…

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for this Chapter. I'm not exactly satisfied with it but...whatever, I'll make up for it later I promise PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They all mean so much to me! Positive and Negative feedback always welcome Thanks 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating I've been majorly busy with school lately. So, I want to address some of the reviews. ****CMCP I will try to make this chapter more detailed and less rushed but I write in short chapters. That's just my style, I guess. Marcalie about the gun, there will be an explanation of why it was in his bag. Thanks and enjoy:**

_Ronson laughed. It was a bitter, crazed laugh, a laugh of a madman. It echoed in the dead silence of the store and hung there, and if anyone in the room had any doubts about the man's insanity, it ended in that moment._

_"Nothing," He said, "And I mean nothing can stop the demons. Now, just tell me where he is! I already shot two people. I only need to shoot one more, but I'm gonna have to shoot more if you don't tell me!" his voice cracked a little. "I-I don't wanna die and they're gonna kill me if I don't kill him."_

_Hotch was running out of things to say…and Spencer was fading into blackness. The pain was horrible. He was so close to reaching the gun…so close…_

Chapter 4: The Bag, the Bookshelf, and the Bullets

Behind the bookshelf, Charlie sat cowering, not daring to make a sound. He stared wide-eyed at the nice bleeding man on the floor, and the unmoving bleeding woman. It wasn't the worst he'd seen by far, though. After all, his dad had killed his mom in a similar way. He remembered when his Dad was just a normal guy…that seemed like forever ago. The sound of sirens blaring was louder then ever.

This was Charlie's fault. His Dad was there to kill him, not the other people in here. Maybe Charlie should just go up to his Dad and let him finish Charlie off. That way no more people would die. But, the nice man had told him to be quiet. What was he doing? He was trying to get his bag. Charlie reached out his leg and kicked the bag toward Spencer. Spencer's hands wrapped around the bag. He sent Charlie a look of utmost gratitude and tried to open the bag.

Spencer was zipping open the bag now. Charlie could see there was a gun inside. Spencer had put the gun in the bag to hide it from Ronson. Thank god the insane man hadn't tried to search Spencer's bag, thought Spencer. His hands wrapped around the gun, he tried to aim it at Ronson, but he was out of his line of fire. And his vision was blackening. NO! Thought Spencer. He could not black out now. Not now.

Meanwhile, Hotch was trying reason with Ronson.

"Give it up." Hotch was saying. "You're surrounded by cops. Just walk out the door and drop your gun. Then you can find Charlie."

"I told you!" Ronson was yelling. "I have to kill Charlie first! I fucking know he's in here. Don't you fucking try to trick me. I'll let everyone go if I can just kill him."

A young man, who had his eyes intensely fixed on Ronson's gun, spoke up.

"S-so, if I tell you where the kid is we can all walk out of here?"

"Yes!" cried Ronson. "Where is he?"

The man stared at Charlie through the bookshelf. Charlie could feel his heart beating so very loudly in his chest. This was it. He was going to die. It was the end. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Lou interrupted him, his eyes also on Charlie.

"No." he said quickly. "No we don't know where he is." But it was too late. Ronson's eyes had followed the man's gaze and his eyes locked on the bookshelf. He began to advance, dropping the phone to the floor. Charlie let out a silent scream. He moved backward. He was stuck in a corner and he was going to die.

"Goodbye, Charlie." Smiled Ronson. He raised his gun. Lou ran up behind Ronson and tried to kick him, but Ronson turned around and shot him. Lou fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his chest where the bullet had sunken in. Spencer's eyes snapped open. He watched Lou fall all the way to the floor and he raised his gun and shot Ronson in the leg. He cried out, but as he fell to the floor he shot out at Charlie and the bullet hit him in the stomach.

"No!" Spencer yelled. He shot Ronson again in the head, and the man lay still. "He's dead!" yelled Spencer. "Someone go get the paramedics! Now!" He tried to get up to help Charlie. But the pain in his leg was unbearable. And then everything went black for the second time.

**A/N: This is not the end! Thanks for reading and again I'm sorry for the late updating. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot especially considering this only my second story. Okay for this next chapter you have to bear in mind that I have no medical training so please pardon my medical inaccuracies if there are any. Thanks and Enjoy:**

_"Goodbye, Charlie." Smiled Ronson. He raised his gun. Lou ran up behind Ronson and tried to kick him, but Ronson turned around and shot him. Lou fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his chest where the bullet had sunken in. Spencer's eyes snapped open. He watched Lou fall all the way to the floor and he raised his gun and shot Ronson in the leg. He cried out, but as he fell to the floor he shot out at Charlie and the bullet hit him in the stomach._

_"No!" Spencer yelled. He shot Ronson again in the head, and the man lay still. "He's dead!" yelled Spencer. "Someone go get the paramedics! Now!" He tried to get up to help Charlie. But the pain in his leg was unbearable. And then everything went black for the second time._

Chapter 5: The Ambulance, The pain, and Charlie

Spencer woke to the sound of sirens. His eyes snapped open. He was in an ambulance, with an I.V. attached to him. His leg was on fire and the pain was excruciating. It seemed to have intensified if that was even possible. Spencer wished that he had never woken up in the first place. He wondered how much blood he had lost. An E.M.T. was doing something to Spencer's leg. He wasn't focusing on it, though, because what he saw when he turned his head made his heart stop. Charlie was lying unmoving on a table next to him. Spencer stared at the small boy. Charlie's eyes were open, but they weren't focused. Two E.M.T.s were applying pressure to his stomach. Spencer reached out a shaky arm. He placed his hand on Charlie's. It wasn't cold. That was a good sign.

"Ch-charlie?" Spencer whispered. Charlie turned his head very slowly to face Spencer.

"Hey." Charlie said. His voice was faint, less than a whisper and full of pain. "I'm gonna die, aren't I? They said I lost a lot of blood." He nodded toward the E.M.T.s. Tears were now streaming down his face. "I-I think maybe it's better this way. I don't have much to live for, do I? I'll just end up like my Dad."

"No." said Spencer, his own voice full of pain, but full of determination at the same time. "You can't give up. You have to keep fighting. You- you have your whole life ahead of you! My mom was like your dad. She heard voices too. I thought that…I would end up just like her, but I haven't. If you don't even try to keep going, you'll never know. Charlie, you can do anything as long as you try. Please don't give up… Please…" Spencer could feel tears in his eyes.

"Do you think I'll se my mom in heaven?" Charlie asked, his voice growing even fainter, his breathing becoming ragged, and his grip on Spencer's hand loosening. Suddenly, the machine Charlie was hooked up to started beeping loudly. The E.M.T.s began frantically moving around and tried to put something in Charlie's I.V.

"Charlie. Keep fighting." Said Spencer desperately, but he could tell his efforts were futile. Charlie's eyes were drooping.

"It's like he said," Breathed Charlie. "Nothing could stop the demons." And with that the machine beeped out one long resounding beep and Charlie was gone.

"Charlie?" said Spencer, more loudly then he'd expected. "CHARLIE!"

"He's gone, son." Said one of the E.M.T.s., taking Charlie's pulse. "He's gone."

"No." whispered Spencer. He began to sob, holding his face in his hands, and holding nothing back. He cried for Charlie, and the pain the boy must have suffered his whole life. He cried for himself and the pain in his leg. He cried until his breaths became gasps and his lungs hurt. But most of all he cried for the despair of Charlie's last words. And for final time, Spencer faded into the blackness.

"**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."**

**-Stephen King**

**A/N: Wow that was depressing. THIS IS NOT THE ENDDDDD! Hope I didn't break anybody's heart there. More to come. Please Please Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
